You Can Wait, Right?
by TheHineyGods
Summary: Parody on the fics centered around "a girl from Kai's past." What if they all happened to come back on the same day... while Kai and Rei were attempting to do the nasty? R


Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade.   
  
This is basically an idea we had while looking through the Beyblade drama and romance sections. It seems as though Kai had many girls in his past that hunt him down like a dog... that's just an opinion though.   
  
This is a parody on those fics. If you don't like the idea of us bashing the fact that so many people write about girls from Kai's past, then don't read this. We have nothing against any one fic, just the concept. Flame if you must...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rei and Kai were finally alone. And by alone, we don't mean "in a crowded place in public" alone. We mean ALONE.   
  
In the men's bathroom of the airport, with the door locked, Kai had Rei pinned against the door of a stall and was about to begin assaulting him with kisses when a loud knock interrupted them.  
  
"Hold on, I'm not done yet!" Kai shouted at the locked door. However, the person at the door obviously needed to really use the bathroom, because they promptly kicked the door open.   
  
A girl bounded into the bathroom and squealed dramatically, "Kai, I've finally managed to track you down! For years I have searched high and low for you, my long lost love!"  
  
Kai stared at her incredulously, his mouth hanging open at the sight of some spastic girl bouncing in front of him calling him her 'long lost love.'  
  
"And I know you from where?" he asked, glancing back at Rei, who had the telltale signs of a surpressed giggle all over his face.  
  
"We grew up in the Abbey together. You watched over me and you were like my big brother but I wanted more from you. Then, one day, you disappeared. Since then, I've been on a journey to find you!" she stated as though she had been practicing in front of a mirror.  
  
"Well, that's nice and all, but I'm not interested. If you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to." And with that, Kai dragged Rei past her and right out of the airport.  
  
Outside the airport, Kai hailed a taxi, and both he and Rei hopped in. They sat in the backseat quietly for a minute after telling the driver where to go. Suddenly, Rei threw himself on Kai and they began to make out.  
  
The driver turned around and grabbed Kai's scarf. "Kai! FINALLY!"  
  
The boys stopped and looked at the driver, who just happened to be another girl. "Er... who are you?"  
  
"Kai, don't you remember me?! I'm the girl from your mysterious past who you grew up with and protected from Boris's pedophiliac ways!" she replied.  
  
Kai swung the cab door open and jumped out, Rei in tow.  
  
After rolling down a conveniently placed grassy hill, the two landed in a McDonald's parking lot.  
  
"Wow... look at that playplace. Wanna get in the tubes?" Rei questioned, pulling Kai's hand eagerly.  
  
Kai followed reluctantly, crawling into the tubes behind Rei. After climbing for what seemed like hours, they reached the circular center, where bones of children who went in and never came out of the tubes laid.   
  
Kai looked around and shrugged, then grabbed Rei roughly and began to work at getting his shirt off. Just as they thought they may successfully get it on, yet another cheerful girly voice interrupted their passion.  
  
"KAI!! How I've longed to touch you!"   
  
Kai sighed and turned to see a girl standing next to a pile of bones that looked suspiciously like Tyson.  
  
"And where do I know you from?"  
  
"Don't you remember? When you had escaped from the Abbey and you were lost in the cold, my family took you in and I fell in love with you... it was meant to be!" she shrieked happily, throwing herself at Kai.  
  
Rei jumped up this time, pulling Kai with him. They headed out of the center, down the slide, and out of the McDonald's.  
  
They ran back up the conveniently placed grassy hill, across the freeway -- miraculously without getting hit by any cars, mind you -- and into a suburban area. After finding an obviously empty house, they jumped the fence and went to the shed in the backyard, where they continued their business. Kai was about to lose his own shirt, when someone walked into the shed.  
  
"YOU!!" the unknown person shouted, pointing at the couple.  
  
Kai and Rei assumed that it was the owner of the house, but, of course, they were wrong. It was actually another girl, about their age. Plus, she was really pointing at Kai.  
  
"Kai! I've missed you so!"  
  
Kai groaned. This was getting old.  
  
"Remember me, Kai? I'm--"  
  
"--the girl from my past that I grew up with and/or fell in love with me! I KNOW!!" Kai shouted back. He grabbed Rei by the wrist and dragged him past the girl.  
  
And so, they were on the run again. Soon finding themselves in a dark alley, which had seemingly popped out of nowhere, they gave in to their urges and began tearing at each other's clothes again.  
  
As soon as Rei touched the button on Kai's pants, they heard a loud whooshing above them.  
  
"KAI, I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!" came a voice over a loudspeaker from a helicopter above them.   
  
Kai stared up at it, gawking. The fact that they were after him was one thing. But now they were bringing in some heavy artillery to get to him. This was too much.  
  
"We have got to get out of here!" Kai screamed over the noise of the helicopter. Rei nodded in agreement.  
  
They walked out of the alley, hair being swirled by the helicopter above them.   
  
"Some place we won't be found... aha! I've got it!" Kai leaned over and whispered something in Rei's ear.  
  
Rei's eyes lit up and the two ran off down the street.   
  
Three days, a plane trip, car rental, and camel ride later, Rei and Kai finally found peace in the form of an oasis in AbuDhabi.  
  
They were finally alone, so they took the chance and were about to have some nice hot gay sex. But, seeing as they were obviously never going to get their moment, another girl jumped up from the bushes.  
  
"AHHH!! I love you, --" she shouted, but was cut off when Kai stood up and began shouting.  
  
"I don't give a crap if I grew up with you, if you fell in love with me, or if we knew each other! I wouldn't even care if we had had a threesome with Boris! Would you just go away and leave me be so I can have sex?!"   
  
He stopped yelling and took a moment to catch his breath. However, when he went to look at his pursuer, she wasn't there.  
  
"Kai! Help!" Rei wailed.  
  
Kai turned to see Mariah, who happened to be the girl that had been in the bushes, clinging to Rei's leg, screeching his name. He quickly pried Rei from her, and they together ran from the scene.  
  
When they finally returned to their home, where they should've gone to in the first place, both headed straight for the bed. Kai jumped on after Rei had lied down, and he attempted to start something, but Rei yawned and pushed him off.  
  
"C'mon, Kai," he moaned groggily, "I'm tired. Besides, you can wait, right?"  
  
-owari-  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Review... Flame... go ahead, either is fine. We just like receiving review alerts in our mailbox!! XD 


End file.
